Viva Las Vegas
by condawg1
Summary: The Pokemon Gang are in the real world and they're in college. What happens when they go to Las Vegas for a New Years trip? Drew X May, Ash X Misty, Paul X Dawn, OC X OC
1. Chapter 1: To Plan, to go, and to arrive

_Okay so I was practicing the piano when suddenly this idea hit me!_

_What if the Pokémon gang were actually college students in the real world?_

_And what if they decided to go to Las Vegas for New Years?_

_Don't ask me how I got this idea… It just kind of popped into my head…_

_Anyways I just needed to put it down so here it is!_

_Condawg1: I am alive!_

_Drew: Oh no..._

_Condawg1: Oh yes!_

_May: Oh yay! This is exciting! -Grins-_

_Misty: We're in it too._

_Ash: Yes! I hope there's good food on the way!_

_Dawn: Paul and I are in this story too!_

_Paul: Unfortunately._

_Drew: Yes someone to share my views!_

_Condawg1: Okay... Well enough of that, I don't own anything that you recognize like Pokemon and Las Vegas and other things but I do own what you don't recognize!_

**Chapter 1: To Plan, Go, and Arrive**

There were four girls around the age of 21 in a dorm room at Los Angeles University (_I just chose a random city in California, and so if there is a Los Angeles University then I'm gonna have to say that this is not it!_)

One was a brunette with glittering sapphire eyes. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and was bare-footed. Her long chocolate hair was held back by a red bandana. And she was hanging upside-down on her bed while debating strongly about something.

"But we have to go to Florida for the break! It just seems more fun!" She said. The brunette was May Maple.

"Nah, May we can't afford it, I mean college students affording four tickets to Florida? And what fun would it be? I say we just stay here and go to the beach to chill out." A girl with flaming red hair said.

The girl's red hair was short and in a side ponytail and her cerulean eyes were obviously challenging May. She was wearing a white tee underneath her green hoodie, brown capris, and white ankle socks. She was sitting on the floor near her friend's head. Her name was Misty Waterflower.

"But that'd be so dull, Misty! And anyways it's not like Ari can't handle the cost expenses!" Another girl burst.

She had dark blue hair that was right now in two pigtails and glimmering cobalt eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with a thick black belt around her waist, black leggings, and extremely fluffy pink slippers. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor across from Misty leaning against Ari's bed. Her name was Dawn Dawson.

Ari had long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ari was the heiress of the Chang Medical (_Sorry if this is real too!_). She was wearing a cream colored short sleeved turtle neck with a golden chain over the sweater and around her waist, black jeans, and she was barefooted as well. She sat on her bed listening as she waited for the right moment to put in her idea and she, as you may have deducted, was Ari Chang.

It was now that Ari spoke, "How about we got to Las Vegas?"

Everyone surprisingly listened to the soft voice.

"Vegas! That sounds awesome." Misty agreed.

"Think of all the hot guys that could be there!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

The group sweat dropped.

"Think of all the sights." May said already loving the idea.

"Then let's go." Ari said with finality in her voice.

"Whose car are we taking?" Dawn asked.

Everyone turned to Ari, "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Meanwhile while they were deciding where to go there were four guys around their ages in a room a bit away from theirs that were deciding as well.

"I believe that we should just stay here! I mean the beach is awesome enough isn't it? And besides I heard there was going to be a cook-off, and they're still looking for judges!" An onyx haired boy said excitedly as the guys around him sweat dropped.

The boy's onyx hair was untidily tucked underneath a red baseball cap and his chocolate eyes filled with merriment. He had on only an orange t-shirt, as his usual gray hoodie was thrown onto his bed, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. He was lying on the floor as he was dreaming about the food. His name was Ash Ketchum.

A purple haired guy scowled and smacked Ash's head.

His purple hair was chin-length and his dark eyes cold. He was wearing a black hoodie over his gray t-shirt, black pants, and deep blue sneakers. He was sitting on the ground next to Ash. His name was Paul Stoker.

"How about we got to Vegas? Awesome sights, great foods, awesome night clubs, and must I mention hot girls?" Another guy suggested.

He had brown hair that was somewhat combed through and merry light blue eyes. He was wearing a blue polo underneath a light blue jacket, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. He was lying casually on his bed. His name was Harold Whittier.

"And let's see who is providing the money for our trip," Ash said happily, "The one, the only, Drew Hayden!"

Drew Hayden was the heir of Hayden and Company (_If this name is taken then I must be having a bad day_). He had chartreuse hair that fell into his emerald eyes. He was wearing a green button down shirt over his black t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. He was lying on his bed and appeared to be sleeping but at the mention of his name he revealed his bright green eyes.

He smirked as he put his hands behind his head, "I'm in."

So it was decided that the two groups were going to Las Vegas, Nevada.

The girls were going in Ari's Infiniti QX56 while the guys were going in Drew's Cadillac Escalade.

Both groups were staying at _the Venetian_.

So on December 28 both groups started away from sunny Los Angeles, to wild Las Vegas.

"Let's listen to some music!" Ari opened up a compartment and got out her I-pod and handed it to May.

Ari was driving, May in the seat beside her, and then Misty and Dawn in the seats behind.

May plugged it in and she pressed shuffle songs.

Natasha Bedingfield's voice rang out as the girls started to sing along.

_Oh, oh…  
Never find a love like this  
Oh, oh…  
Never find a love like this_

__

Oh, we go back so far,  
Swingin in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
Ooh I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude.

And that's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this

Well this life tried to keep us apart  
You keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
Aren't you glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,  
You're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice.

That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
It's not hard to know why  
I keep comin back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.

Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this.

Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
You keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
Aren't you glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this.

May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
That still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
For you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
Not to make you my wifey,  
Man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
Me and you, we strollin,  
They don't wanna come around.

Let me hear you say,  
You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this.

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
You keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this,

_Oh… Never find a love like this…  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
You keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh, oh… Never find a love like this.  
Oh, oh… Never find a love like this_

The girls laughed as the next song came on; Ari was gliding along the road just fine.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

__

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... for I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... for I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, for I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song_

"Taylor Swift never ceases to amaze me." Dawn said shaking her head.

Meanwhile as the girls were singing along the guys who were driving near-by heard them.

"Do you hear that?" Harold asked as he sat up in the front passenger seat.

Drew flicked his hair, "Hear what?"

"Hear the singing," Harold said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Paul raised an eyebrow and looked out his window to see Ari's car.

"Hey isn't that Arielle Chang's car?" He asked.

Harold looked over, "It might be, let me call her."

Harold got his cell phone out of his pocket.

He dialed Ari's number.

After a few rings he heard her voice, "Hello, Ari Chang speaking."

"Hey Ari, it's Harold, I was just wondering where you were right now." Harold said swiftly.

"My friends and I are on our way out of town. Why did you want to know?" Ari asked an innocent tone.

"That's a coincidence, because my friends and I are also going out of town." Harold said smirking as he did so.

May had turned down the music and she, Misty, and Dawn were listening to Harold flirting with Ari.

"Oh, you are? Where are you going, Harry?" Ari asked as she gave the phone to May and mouthed, '_Put it on speaker.'_

"We're going to Nevada, you?" Harold asked as Drew motioned for Harold to put it onto speaker.

"That's coincidental." Dawn said bubbly, "We're going there too!"

Paul rolled his eyes at the sound of the blue haired female.

"What city?" Ash asked from the back seat as he was snacking on a bag of chips; Drew gave him a _'You make a mess in my car and you're dead' _glare.

"What's it matter to you?" Misty asked as she joined the conversation.

"So we know if we're going to the same place and if we can meet up." Drew said in a _'Duh'_ voice.

"You'd want to meet up with us, Andrew?" May asked incredulously.

"What if I did, Maybelle?" Drew asked as he sped up slightly and went into a different lane.

"I'd hate to do this but I have to hang up the phone now! Bye guys!" Ari said and then hung up on them.

Harold shut his phone.

"Hey Ash, hand me some of those chips." Harold said as he sat back.

Drew rolled his eyes, "I can't wait to get to Las Vegas."

"Where should we when we get there? Where should we visit?" Ash asked.

"We should go check in." Paul said.

"Perhaps he meant after we check in." Harold said amused.

Drew sneered, "Knowing Ash, he probably wasn't thinking of that."

"But after we check in, we should go and explore the streets of the city, you know Las Vegas Boulevard." Paul said reasonably.

"Then we can go to the buffets!" Ash said excitedly.

Everyone sweat dropped as Paul smacked Ash again.

Soon the car was soon silent except for Ash. Ash was sleeping and snoring. Paul was playing a video game. Harold was on his I-pod and looking out the window. And Drew was driving.

The girls were playing games on their car.

"I spy with my little eyes something… blue and grand!" Dawn said.

Ari smiled, "The sky."

Dawn frowned, "I thought I really got you on that one."

Ari laughed as she turned into a gas station.

She then said, "Go now or endure another few hours."

The girls emptied out of the car as Ari stopped at the gas station.

Across from that gas station was another one where the guys coincidentally had stopped at.

Drew was at the pump when he thought he saw Ari's long dark hair.

Ari had finished sooner than Drew and had already drove off to park else where so she could go inside.

Once inside she had to go to the restroom.

May was buying some junk food, Dawn was picking out some souvenirs, Misty was getting ice cream for the heck of it, and as soon as Ari came out she grabbed a bunch of gum.

The things were paid for and they left.

Meanwhile Ash was trying to get Drew to buy him more chips, as his chips spilled in Drew's car when he was asleep.

Paul finally got annoyed of Ash and scowled, "That's it."

Paul smacked him and said, "If you wanted chips, you should have kept the ones on the car from spilling!"

And with that they got back on the road as Ash sulked about not having anything to snack on.

So finally around four in the afternoon, the two groups arrived in Las Vegas.

They both parked in the same parking lot, on the same floor at _the Venetian_ hotel parking lot but they went on different elevators.

The girls, even Misty, got distracted by the shopping. It was incredible; there was a water way in the middle, stores and restaurant on both sides, and bridges. It felt like they were in Venice or something.

The guys however just went to check in. They got a room with a view of the street.

Finally Misty got the girls to check in and their room had a view of the street too, their room was right next door to the guys.

The guys dumped their things into their room and then left to see the sights while the girls stayed a bit later just to change into something else, fix their hair, and use the bathroom.

They were finally in Las Vegas!

_Soooo… What'd you guys think of that?_

_Should I continue? Or should I just forget about it?_

_Tell me in a review!! Come on please? You know I love them! :D_

_Condawg1: See! It wasn't that bad._

_Drew: It's only the first chapter, of course it's not that bad yet..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Venetian and the Palazzo

_Okay so I'm updating again, after New Years... But I promise you, whenever I can I'll update this story..._

_I shouldn't be doing this now because I have some homework I should be doing... Stupid english teacher... Haha, so anyways, here's the next chapter!_

_Oh and I don't own anything you recognize. :D_

**Chapter 2: The Venetian and Palazzo**

The girls came out feeling better.

Misty was wearing a purple t-shirt underneath her white hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers. Her hair was pulled back by a purple bandana that May had bought her.

May was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt under an orange vest, khaki pants, and orange sneakers. Her hair was in two pigtails.

Ari was wearing a dark blue jacket over her white short-sleeved shirt, deep blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her long hair was in a braid.

Dawn was wearing a bright yellow dress with a thick brown belt underneath a brown shrug, brown boots with her black jeans tucked into them. Her hair was pulled back with a brown headband and her hair was in a side ponytail.

They went down to the _Grand Canal Shoppes_ to go shop and see the sights in their hotel.

The guys were already down there and were watching as Ash attempted to make the _Living Statue Man_ move. There was already a crowd forming around them.

Although the man blinked, he did not move anyother part of his body. Everyone could tell that even he was amused by Ash as his eyes lit up in an amused way. And it was this that annoyed Ash.

Ash had already tried many things. He had tried jumping in front of him, telling ridiculous jokes, making funny faces, farting in his face, burping in his face, and many other things.

The guys were faintly amused by this as the crowd laughed at everything that Ash did.

Finally Ash gave the man a final glare and stomped off leaving the crowd laughing.

Somehow the guys ended up in a place that would end up in Ash's heart for the times to come; the food court.

The guys sat down as they waited for Ash to spend some of his pocket money there. After a few minutes he came back looking at Drew sadly, Drew sighed and grabbed a few hundreds from his pocket and handed them to Ash.

Soon Ash came back looking happier than before, "Thanks Drew!"

The guys sweat dropped but then went out to _the Grand Canal Shoppes_ area again.

The girls right now were just sitting and watching the entertainment provided in other words musicians.

Then as the guys went to that spot the girls left.

Just then Dawn spotted a store and had to go in as Ash ran past (without seeing them) to see something as the guys followed him.

After about a few hours, the girls all had too many bags to carry and had to go up to their room, while the guys were planning to go back to their rooms to change into some comfier clothes to go eat then go see the Las Vegas Strip.

Just then Ash collided with Misty because he wasn't thinking.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING JERK!" Misty yelled as she started picking up things.

Ari, May, Dawn, Harold, Drew, and Paul caught up to them and started watching.

Ash started helping her quickly, "I'm really sorry! You know what? You remind me of my girlfriend. She even has the same voice as you and the same hair color. And now that I think of it, that same outfit."

Misty looked up and stopped picking up things, "Ash?"

Ash looked at her and narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously, "How do you know my name?"

Misty hit him with a mallet that she grabbed from the bazillion things that fell out and hit him over the head, "I'M MISTY!"

Ash took off his hat and rubbed his head, "You have a really good arm too, just like her. And HEY! Lookie there! You have the same name as her!"

Misty sighed as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

Then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her and grabbed his ear and pulled his head down so that Ash's eyes were looking into hers and said slowly, "I'm Misty Waterflower, your girlfriend."

Ash looked at her now in comprehension, "Holy cow! It is you!"

Ash then crushed her in a hug. Dawn then exclaimed, "Aww! That's so cute! I mean you guys were destined to go on a vacation and actually go to the same place!"

Misty and Ash pulled away from each other blushing deeply.

Ari laughed as she started picking up the rest of the things.

Soon everyone had helped pick up everything Misty had dropped. Ash had taken some of the bags from Misty as well.

It was then that May asked, "So where are you going?"

Drew, who had been looking at the wonderful designs of _the Venetian_, turned his emerald gaze at her.

"We were going to change to go out onto the street and look around," He paused before saying the next thing, "Would you like to come with us?"

People from both groups stared at him.

Finally it was Ari that answered, "We'll go, but we kind of wanted to see the rest of _the Venetian_ and _Palazzo_ tonight."

Harold glanced at Ari before saying, "Let's do it then guys. What are we waiting for?"

So the two groups made their way upstairs and got changed.

Misty wore a thicker jacket outside of her hoodie. May wore a jean jacket over her outfit. Ari wore a blue fitted jacket. Dawn wore a black jacket with faux fur lining the edges of her hood.

The guys changed into something else.

Ash was now wearing an orange long sleeved shirt underneath a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, black sneakers, an orange baseball cap, and a thick red jacket over.

Drew wore a red t-shirt underneath a green button down shirt, jeans, red sneakers, and a black jacket over.

Harold was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath a bright orange vest, khaki cargos, white sneakers, and a gray jacket.

Paul wore a black long sleeved shirt, black jacket, dark jeans, and black sneakers.

They met downstairs, not knowing where the other one's room was.

"So are you ready, ladies?" Harold asked holding his arms out to May and Ari.

Ari and May blushed and grabbed an arm.

Ash grinned and hooked his arms through Dawn and Misty's arms, "Let's go."

Misty blushed as Dawn giggled.

Drew looked at Harold jealously as Paul looked at Ash emotionlessly as they made their way around _the Venetian_ to get to _the Palazzo_.

When they passed the food court, Ash's stomach growled loudly.

Everyone stared at Ash and he shrugged, "I'm hungry."

Harold twitched, "You just ate an hour ago!"

Ari smiled as she said, "You know Ash the eating machine."

Ash smiled sheepishly as Ari said, "Come on, I'm hungry too."

So then everyone got something to eat. Afterward they got some ice cream from _Haagen-Dazs_.

They went around getting lost and going to shops until they finally found the connection area from _the Venetian_ and _the Palazzo_.

It was amazing as they went into the Palazzo there was a man-made waterfall and the fountains.

"It's so pretty here!" Dawn said looking over the railing.

Ari looked over as well, "It's beautiful."

"This hotel is so new!" May said looking around.

The guys watched as the girls ran around looking at everything.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it guys?" Harold asked.

Everyone nodded they had been looking at the place themselves.

Ari turned her eyes were lit up brightly, "Come on, let's go past the casino and outside! I bet it's beautiful!"

Dawn and May agreed enthusiastically and Misty grinned.

"Okay, let's go then." Harold said grabbing Ari's wrist and went toward the escalator.

Ari's face was slightly flushed as they were going down the escalator and the others weren't helping her by laughing quietly.

They walked through the casino and went outside, onto the sidewalk.

"It's so pretty!" May said tugging at Drew's arm to point something out. They didn't notice that they were holding hands until everyone was watching them and they stepped away blushing madly.

Dawn yawned and Paul looked at his watch, "It's late let's go to our rooms and get some rest then tomorrow we can meet up and eat somewhere and hang out."

"Okay." Dawn said and the rest of the girls agreed and so they left first.

The guys lagged behind.

"I'm hungry again; I need a snack before bed…" Ash thought as they walked in.

Drew rolled his eyes and pulled out a ten dollar bill for him, "Here Ash."

"Thanks Drew!" Ash said happily.

They went with him as he went to a vending machine and got something then they all went up to their room.

May, Misty, Dawn, and Ari were already getting ready for bed.

Ari and May shared a hotel room and Misty and Dawn shared a hotel room.

By the time the girls were done with their before bed preparations and in bed getting ready to sleep, the guys were opening up their rooms and throwing off their jackets to get ready to sleep.

_Okay chapter 2 for you! Reviews are always appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3: Wynn and Encore

_Okay chapter three for you._

_And remember, nothing that you recognize belongs to me, things you do not recognize, might belong to me._

**Chapter 3: Wynn Hotel and Encore**

The girls woke up around 7:00 and brushed their teeth and showered and did things that girls did.

They all changed, Ari then called Harold.

"Hello? Harold Whittier here," Harold said tiredly.

"Oh hey Harold, it's Ari. Are you guys ready?" Ari asked.

"What time is it?" Drew asked.

Harold looked at his watch, "Its 7:30."

"Listen Ari, we'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes. Bye." Harold said then ended the phone call.

Drew was in the bathroom so Harold went out in the hall to go wake up Ash and Paul.

He knocked on the door and Ash came out looking disoriented, "Wha?"

In a swift motion, Harold had grabbed Ash's head and banged it against the wall, "Wake up."

Ash fell to the floor, tangled in the blanket that he had brought with him to the door, asleep once again.

Harold pulled the blanket and Ash flew out of the blanket and onto the floor, "We're getting grub dude."

Ash immediately sat up, his brown eyes wide and attentive, "Food?"

Harold nodded and Ash stood up and dived to find clothes to wear.

He walked back to his and Drew's room and Drew got out of the bathroom and Harold shoved him out and slammed the door.

"What? Excited to see your girlfriend much?" Drew asked.

Seconds later his cell phone started ringing.

Drew read his text out loud, "I'm hungry and you were taking too long."

Harold finally came out, Drew was on his bed, he sat up and was smirking, "Hey lover boy."

Harold stared at Drew and then punched him.

"Ow," Drew winced and punched Harold back, "What was that for?"

"You know what. And besides if anyone deserves the title, that's Ash." Harold said and he and Drew walked out of the room, each with his own room key.

"So we're ready now?" Harold asked.

Ash jumped our of his and Paul's room with a room key in his hand and Paul walked sulkily out after him.

The girls were waiting down stairs as they promised.

Ari grinned, "Took you long enough."

Drew smirked at Harold.

Harold shoved him and Paul asked, "Where are we going?"

"We finally decided when you guys were in your room to go to Wynn's. We were deciding on trying the breakfast buffet there or if we should just go to a different place." Dawn said.

"We'll decide once we get there." Harold said.

They got there and everyone decided that the buffet eating would be for another time and went to The Café at the Drugstore.

After eating they went around looking at the hotel.

"Look at how pretty the waterfall thingies are!" Dawn said.

"Wow they're beautiful." Misty commented.

"Woah, it's really incredible here," Ari said, smiling, she looked at Harold, "Breath-taking isn't it?"

Harold nodded, smiling lopsidedly, "It really is."

"Are we ready to go yet?" Drew asked bored.

"Excuse me?" May asked.

"What?" Drew asked looking at May.

"Can't you even enjoy this sight?" May asked walking towards him.

"Let's see, I've enjoyed it, there, are you happy?" Drew asked.

May scoffed, "Uh, no, this experience is so wasted on you. No being rich is wasted on you."

Drew stepped forward and looked at her, "How so?"

May started poking Drew in the chest, "You are a spoiled little pretty boy brat and you need to find a new way to live!"

Drew smirked, "I don't know, if I found a new way to live then I wouldn't be able to bother you. And did I hear something about being a pretty boy?"

May turned away, blushing, "Idiot."

"What was that you said, May?" Drew asked smugly.

"Nothing, Drew." May said sweetly.

"That's what I thought." Drew said smirking.

He flicked his hair and suddenly two girls about their age came up to him.

"Hey, you want to help us see the town?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to see it with someone like you." The other one winked.

Drew was about to open his mouth to respond when May interrupted shocking everyone including herself, "No, he can't go with you."

The first one turned to her, "And why not?"

May gathered herself together and was ready to say nothing but then she said, "Because he's with me."

Her body was reacting on its own as she walked over to Drew, pushing the two girls off him and held his hand.

Drew was looking at her opened mouthed until he snapped out of it and smirked, "Yes, and we were about to leave with our other friends. Sorry girls."

They walked away and May then pulled her hand away from Drew's hand and blushed.

Drew smirked and pushed her hair back behind her ear and whispered, "So we're together now May?"

May blushed even redder if that were possible and said, "I just said that to save you from those girls."

Drew backed off, "I don't know, maybe I wanted to go off with them."

"Then fine go and call them back." May said angrily.

Drew raised an eyebrow at her mood swing, "Maybe I will."

Then Harold butt in, "Dude, come on, we're escorting these lovely ladies around and you want to ditch them for your own happiness?"

Ash butted in too, "Yeah! I would have done it but—"

Misty interrupted, "But you would have looked strange."

Ash smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I didn't think it all the way through, good thing May was there though. And besides you're my girlfriend."

Ari agreed, "Yeah, or else you'd be like Harley."

They all shivered at the mention of the purple haired classmate at the university.

"Well I guess May did save me from that." Drew glared at Ash when he said, "that."

Ash grinned and shrugged.

May was standing there awkwardly looking off into the distance when Paul said, "I don't know, those two could be a couple."

May and Drew both blushed and looked away.

Everyone else laughed.

"Oh look! They added onto Wynn, a place called, Encore." Ash pointed out.

"We should go there." Misty said.

They weaved their way through the hotel and finally got to the dividing line of Encore and Wynn, after having to ask many Wynn employees.

Dawn squealed at the design, "Butterflies!"

Paul trailed behind her, seeming lost in the gleeful aura around Dawn.

They wandered around the casino for a while.

Ari and Drew, both being heirs of rich parents, gambled their money. Drew lost all the money he had gambled. Ari, however, was a quite bit richer in her pocket money than before.

"Jealous much Drew?" Ari smirked.

"Not at all Arielle." Drew said in a polite, angry tone.

Ari continued to tease Drew until Dawn squealed as they were wandering around in Wynn once again.

"Oh my gosh! We need to go to Fashion Show Mall." Dawn said.

"I'm okay with that." Ari shrugged.

"Designer clothing, sounds like Drew!" Harold said sarcastically.

Drew glared at Harold as everyone else laughed.

"We can stay there until lunch," Misty said then Ash interrupted happily, "Did you know that the food court there has its own floor?"

Misty smacked him, "Don't think about food, freak."

Ash grinned, "I can't help it."

"I say we split up and then meet up again at the bottom of the escalator to the food courts." Ari said.

"Yeah, okay the groups are going to be Ari and I, Misty and Ash, Paul and Dawn, and May and Drew." Harold said.

Everyone had already walked away before Drew or May could say anything.

Drew and May were walking out of Wynn together and were silent.

"So, May." Drew said.

May stared at him, her blush had faded to a light pink that dusted her cheeks and her bright blue eyes were staring at him in a way that made him think that she was looking through him.

"Yeah?" May asked as she twirled her hair with one finger.

"I'm sorry about what I said, if it hurt your feelings." Drew said turning away as he apologized.

May grinned, "Is Drew Hayden apologizing?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "I only did it so that things wouldn't be awkward between us as we walked around."

May smiled, "Thank you Drew, I accept your apology."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "This place is okay I guess."

May laughed, "I love it, it feels so, well I don't know how to describe it but it's awesome."

_Okay that was chapter three... And now to do my homework... Sigh..._


	4. Chapter 4: Fashion Show Mall

_Chapter four for you. I don't own anything you recognize... Unless you recognize it from me and only me... Make sense?_

**Chapter 4: Fashion Show Mall**

They walked out the doors and saw waterfalls.

"Oh my gosh! These are so beautiful!" May squealed.

"Do you want a picture?" Drew asked.

"Yes!" May giggled and took out a camera.

She tossed it to Drew and he caught it, "Okay May. Pose."

May smiled and threw her arms up, Drew took the picture.

He paused and looked at the picture and smiled.

"Okay Drew, your turn!" May said grabbing the camera and pushing him where she was just previously.

"Okay now you pose!" May giggled and Drew stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

She took the picture then she looked around and tapped someone on the shoulder, "Hi, can you take mine and my friend's picture together?"

The woman smiled, "Of course."

May gave her the camera and told her how to work it then she ran toward Drew and stood next to him.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and the woman took the picture.

May got her camera back and the woman said, "You two are a very cute couple."

May blushed, "We're not a couple; we're just friends."

The woman smiled seductively, "Okay then."

But then May interrupted as the woman was about to go up to him, "He's not interested in dating anyone though."

The woman looked disappointed then she smiled as if she understood, "So you like him but you don't want him to know."

May blushed red, "No! It's not that!"

The woman walked away saying, "Whatever you say dear."

Drew went to May's side and asked, "Why is your face red?"

May shook her head, "No reason."

---

Ash and Misty had just passed Wynn's entrance while May and Drew were still looking there.

They were nearing the escalator to get onto the bridge to go to the mall.

"Ash, is there any other way to go to the mall?" Misty asked.

Ash turned and saw Misty's pale face, "This is the easiest way."

Misty paled even more so, "Oh."

Ash's eyes filled with concern, "Mist, I'm sorry, I forgot. You're scared of heights."

Misty tried being herself saying, "No, what are you joking about Ash Ketchum?"

Misty's face gave her away though.

Ash grabbed her hand and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, you can do it." Ash said his minty breath (from breath mints that he used when he wasn't eating) whirled around Misty making her calm down.

Ash and Misty finally made it across the bridge, with everyone watching them.

As soon as they were across everyone cheered, Ash grinned and Misty gave a weak smile.

They went down the escalator and walked around to the entrance.

Misty wriggled out of Ash's grip and just laced their fingers together.

Ash looked at her, "You're okay right?"

Misty smiled, "Yeah I'm alright Ash, I'm great actually. Thanks for caring."

She gave him a peck on his cheek, Ash grinned, "That's great, let's go get you something at the mall. I say we hit Bath & Body Works first. I love the smell of the lotions and stuff there."

---

Paul and Dawn were in Build-a-Bear Workshop.

"Why are we in here again?" Paul asked as little kids were running around and shouting.

Dawn rolled her eyes and said in a '_NO DUH!_' tone, "To make bears."

"Why?" Paul asked again.

"Oh shush Paul. I got stuck with you. Isn't that enough?" Dawn asked.

Paul just sat somewhere and waited after a while Dawn went up to him and handed him a box.

"Here you go!" Dawn said happily.

He opened up the box and he pulled out a bear that looked like him.

"It was pretty hard finding something to be your hair but I finally got someone to get me some purple stuff." Dawn said smiling.

Paul stared at the bear, wondering why Dawn did such a thing for him.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"I felt sort of bad about saying I got stuck with you so yeah." Dawn said.

Paul looked at the bear then put it back into the box and then grabbed her hand, "I know I'll feel bad about this, so come on."

"What do you want to buy?" Paul asked.

Dawn thought for a moment then her eyes brightened, "I know just the thing!"

Dawn pulled him into a store.

"Abercrombie & Fitch!" Dawn said happily.

After half an hour, Paul and Dawn walked out of the store. Paul was looking at the receipt as he was holding the bags.

"How did 40 clothing items add up to over 2,000 dollars?" Paul asked not caring because he had Drew's credit card.

"It's good stuff!" Dawn defended.

She then pulled him toward another store.

"Express!" Dawn squealed as they went in.

They walked out with more bags, Paul blinked, "I can't believe how much clothing I saw in there…"

"I believe we are done." Dawn said looking at their bags satisfied.

"Drew's not going to be too happy." Paul said sneering as he imagined his green haired companion's face. He then pushed the credit card that belonged to the said boy into his wallet.

"Why?" Dawn asked looking innocent as they walked around randomly searching for the food court.

"This is his credit card." Paul said.

Dawn giggled, "Too bad."

Paul's mouth flickered into a smile quickly before turning into his usual frown again.

---

Ari and Harold were walking in the mall just enjoying the sights.

Then Ari tripped over something and started falling.

Right before she hit the ground Harold was there and caught her.

"Thanks Harold." Ari said grinning in thanks and blushing at how close they were.

"It's no problem." Harold said modestly.

Then as if fate was helping them someone accidentally pushed Harold and his lips were on Ari's.

Ari had stood up and they had both pulled back, blushing.

Ari touched her lips lightly and flushed red.

Harold had a lopsided grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was awkward." Harold said chuckling nervously.

"Uh-huh." Ari said her head was turned away from his.

"So, how do you want to kill time now?" Harold asked.

"I don't know." Was Ari's simple answer.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Harold asked as if it were nothing.

Ari finally looked at him, "You're not kidding are you?"

Harold shook his head.

Ari grinned and threw her arms around his neck, "Yes!"

Harold grinned his lopsided grin again and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Thank you Ari."

They pulled back and Ari entwined her fingers with his and they walked toward the food courts.

The person who had knocked into Harold pulled off his hat.

Misty came out of the corner, "That was great Ash!"

May and Drew came out too, "I knew they were meant to be," May smiled, and then Drew said, "Yeah, Ari and Harold are a great couple."

Dawn and Paul came out as well, "Isn't that great Paul?"

Paul nodded, "Whatever."

They then started off toward the food courts.

Ari and Harold were sitting on a bench and Ari had her head on Harold's shoulder.

"Hey guys! Ready to eat?" May asked.

Ash rubbed his stomach area, "I'm getting hungry."

Ari laughed, "Ash you're always hungry."

The girls went up first and Paul went up with them seeing as he was holding bags of clothes.

Drew, Harold, and Ash stayed behind.

Harold turned on them, "Whose plan was it?"

Ash pointed to Drew, "It was all his and May's plan!"

Drew glared at Ash before saying, "How did you find out?"

Harold said, "It's not rocket science, I smelt the mix of breath mints and candy."

Ash smiled sheepishly, "It's not really my fault that he knows how I smell…"

Drew rolled his eyes as they finally reached the food court.

Ash's eyes widened and he turned toward Drew.

"Drew," Ash put out his hand begging.

Drew pulled a hundred dollar bill, "Here Ash."

The girls had their food already and were eating and chatting. Paul had gotten his food as well and looked bored as he ate it.

Harold and Drew went to get food and they met Ash with a tray filled with food as they were walking toward the girls and Paul.

The girls had finished eating and were now watching Ash devour his meal.

"Ash, so long no see," A deep man's voice said.

Everyone turned and the girls grinned, "BROCK!"

Brock's dark skin and spiky hair weren't hard to see.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Brock asked making his way toward them.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Harold said grinning.

"I got here yesterday afternoon, with my girlfriend." Brock said.

"We got here yesterday night!" Ash said burping contently, and May smiled slyly, "Girlfriend?"

All the girls than sang, "Brock's got a girlfriend, Brock's got a girlfriend!"

Brock flushed slightly and then a song played, Brock took out his cell phone and put it to his ear, "Hello? Oh hey. I'm visiting Ash and the others. Yeah come here, we're sort of close to the escalator. Okay, see you in a few minutes."

He hung up. Drew smirked, "Who was that?"

Then May chimed in, "Your girlfriend?"

Brock looked up and saw someone and motioned them over, "HEY!"

They all turned and were shocked, "Solidad?"

The peach haired woman came toward them and kissed Brock on the cheek before grinning, "Hey!"

"You and Brock are together?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, we got together a few months ago I believe." Solidad thought out-loud.

"That's so cute!!" May and Dawn squealed.

Ari laughed and agreed, "You two make a cute couple!"

"Well girls, sorry to interrupt but Ash is done and we need to go back to the hotel to put away the things that Dawn and Paul bought." Drew said glaring at Paul as stared blankly back.

"Oh! Where are you guys staying?" Solidad asked.

"We're staying at the Venetian." Harold put in.

"Oh we're staying at Circus Circus." Brock put in.

"You can come anytime, just call my cell phone and we'll come down okay?" Solidad said.

Everyone nodded and they started their trek back to the Venetian.

"Why on Earth did you buy so much?" Ari asked as she helped them with their bags.

"I didn't only buy clothes for me, I got Paul a lot too." Dawn said.

"I wanted to give her something back and she ended up buying all of this." Paul shrugged.

Ash and Misty had disappeared somewhere when they were on the bridge.

Ari made up an excuse for them, "Ash went to the restroom and I made Misty wait for him because he'd get lost if someone didn't stay with him."

Ari knew about Misty's problem with heights when she wasn't in an enclosed area, like bridges.

So they got to Wynn's and then everyone heard applause. Drew looked up, "I wonder what that's about."

Ash and Misty came down. Harold looked at them, "Hey did you see what all the clapping up there was about?"

The couple looked at each other, "Nope we didn't see."

They walked toward their hotel and the girls saw something they had to buy so the guys went ahead then the girls and got to their room faster.

Paul was about to go when Dawn stopped him, "You need to change into your new clothes!"

Paul stared at her.

"Do it." Dawn looked at him.

"Fine," Paul shrugged her off and walked off.

Dawn grinned and then went into the store.

_There was that chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: Circus Circus

_I don't own anything but the things that I own and I think that you know what I own because I own it... Got it?_

**Chapter 5: Circus Circus**

Paul looked through his bags for something decent to wear.

"Paul what are you doing?" Drew asked.

"Dawn's making me wear the clothes she picked out." Paul said still searching.

"And you're listening to Dawn why?" Ash asked.

Paul looked up at Ash, "Do you remember the last time someone didn't listen to her? Do you remember how angry she was?"

All four boys thought back and shivered.

"Why don't we all wear Paul's designer clothes to make him feel better?" Harold suggested.

Drew agreed to it, knowing how expensive the clothes were.

Harold grabbed the bags and just threw out outfits to everybody.

Since the weather was sort of warm, Dawn had bought Paul shorts as well.

Paul got a white t-shirt, a pink and other colors striped button down shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black jean jacket all from Abercrombie & Fitch.

Ash got a blue t-shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch, a cream colored jacket from Hollister, and brown and blue plaid shorts from Hollister.

Drew got a pink t-shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch, a pink striped button down shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch, and medium blue jeans from Hollister.

And then Harold himself wore a turquoise polo from Hollister, a dark blue jacket from Abercrombie & Fitch, and dark blue jeans from Abercrombie & Fitch.

Drew looked at his outfit, "Why do I have so much pink?"

Paul stared at Drew, "What on earth was Dawn thinking? I have never worn pink." And then he looked down at his outfit, "And now I have to."

Harold and Ash were already changed and they were waiting for the other two.

"Come on, be a real man. Real men wear pink." Harold said.

Finally after a while they changed, Ash grinned, "Look at our real men!"

Harold snickered, "Let's go."

The girls were waiting for the guys down stairs.

They finally came down and the girls all chorused, "Whoo! The guys got a makeover!"

The guys didn't reply, just giving Dawn dirty looks.

Since it was only 2:00 they were deciding where to go.

"Since most of the attractions look better at night outside I say we should go to Circus Circus, there's like an amusement park there or something. And there's like a carnival thing too." Ari suggested.

"I agree." Harold said squeezing Ari's shoulder affectionately.

May rolled her eyes, grinning, "Of course Harold would agree."

Dawn agreed, "Duh, they are together."

Ari blushed and looked down tugging her ponytail.

Drew snickered, "Yeah, it's obvious."

Harold wrapped his arms around Ari and propped his chin onto her shoulder and whispered, "Don't blush."

Ari just flushed a darker red.

As Harold whispered stuff to Ari and Ari flushed even more so, May smiled and whispered to Misty, "Aren't they cute?"

Dawn grinned, "She's so red!"

It was true, Harold wasn't helping Ari's blush at all, in fact he was adding to it.

Finally Ash said, "Let's go to the amusement park thing!!"

Harold shifted so that his arm was on Ari's shoulders.

Soon Ari's blush had died down and she was then talking animatedly to Ash.

Ari, Harold, Ash, and Misty were walking in front as May, Drew, Dawn, and Paul were behind them, the May asked, "Don't Ash and Misty make a great couple?"

Dawn looked at May, "I so agree! Misty likes Ash so much!"

Drew looked at the two girls, "And how would you know?"

May waved a hand, "You can see the look in her eyes when she sees him."

Drew snickered, "If it's the same look on Ash's face when he sees food, then it's got to be love."

May smacked her emerald haired companion, "You idiot! The look in his eye when he sees food is different than when he looks at Misty or when Misty looks at him!"

Drew wrapped his arm around her shoulders and scooted her closer to him and whispered into her ear seductively, "Is it the same look you give me?"

May looked slightly flustered, "Yes… I mean NO! Or maybe I mean yes… NO, it is definitely NO!"

Drew smirked and tilted her chin up for her eyes to meet his, "Are you sure about that?"

A slight smirk rested onto his lips and his jade eyes were lit up in a way that made him look extremely good looking.

May turned away; her hair fell into her face, hiding her bright red face.

Drew chuckled, and changed their positions so that his arms were behind his head.

They were at Fashion Show Mall when all eight of them were in a group kind of thing talking.

Finally after a long while of walking, they reached Circus Circus.

They were in the lobby when May got out her phone and dialed Solidad's number, she put it onto speaker phone.

After a couple of rings Solidad's number came on, "Hey! How are you? Come on up to our room, we are in room 1983." (_I really don't know if the hotel has this number but.. Haha_)

She hung up after that and they piled into the elevator and went upstairs.

Finally after a while, May and Ash successfully found the room.

They knocked on the door and Brock opened it, "Hey, come on in, you can sit anywhere."

They went in to find Solidad drying her hair as she was watching the television and sitting on a bed.

She turned to them, "Oh hey guys, are you ready to explore Circus Circus?"

They all said yes.

"Okay, just wait for a bit, Brock and I need to finish getting ready." Solidad said and then she gestured around the room letting everyone pick a seat.

So soon they were all sitting on the bed, on the ground, and on the few chairs in the room.

Solidad and Brock were sitting by each other near the wall on the bed Solidad had been sitting on and Brock had his arm slung around Solidad's shoulders.

May had one foot under her leg and the other foot dangling off the bed side and Drew was sitting behind her with his back with hers and he was leaning back.

Harold was lying on his stomach beside them and had his hands on Ari's head and had propped his chin on his hands, while Ari was sitting on the ground her legs folded up neatly.

Ash and Misty were on the ground on the opposite bed. Misty was sitting down with her legs out and Ash's head was on her lap.

Paul and Dawn were on the giant comfy chair. Paul was sitting normally in the seat and Dawn was on the arm of the chair.

"So where were you planning to go?" Brock asked.

"We were thinking of going to the amusement park here, then the carnival thingy." Harold responded.

Solidad was brushing her hair now, "You mean Adventuredome and the Midway?"

Ash shrugged, "I guess."

He popped another mint into his mouth as Solidad got up, "Okay, we'll show you to the midway and then to the Adventuredome and then you can go to the Adventuredome by yourselves then meet up with Brock and me at the midway. Okay?"

Everyone agreed and they went out, after a bit of walking after getting of the elevator, they reached a staircase in the casino, "You go up there and that's the midway."

Then they went the other way until there was screaming and all sorts of stuff, "Here's the Adventuredome, have fun you guys!"

Solidad and Brock walked away and the others went in.

Drew bought the tickets and they went on the rides, after a while of fun, they walked out.

"Where did they say the Midway was?" May asked feeling lost.

Ari's only free hand_—_the other one was in Harold's hand_—_pointed in a direction, "It was that way wasn't it."

"Yeah, I think that's the way that Solidad and Brock were walking toward." Ash thought out-loud as he took Misty's hand in his.

They wandered in that direction until they met a wall. Dawn was confused, "Were we supposed to turn somewhere?"

They all sighed, they sat down and started nudging each other to go ask someone to show them to the midway.

Finally the entire group decided that Drew and May would go just because.

May and Drew walked around until they found an employee, "Hey, our friends and us are lost so we were wondering where the midway was."

The employee looked at where May pointed to where the others were, "I'm sorry, but think you are being delusional because I see no one there."

The two college kids turned back and saw that what the guy said was true. May's mouth fell open, "They left us!"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Brilliant observation genius."

"Anyways, can I help you on anything else?" The employee asked.

"Where is the midway?" Drew asked.

The employee gave them directions and they followed them and soon enough they found a staircase.

The two were very angry with their so called friends; they were so angry that the two had just looked forward and not back.

If they had looked back they would have found six figures following them, wearing tacky merchandise.

"Darn it, nothing's happening." Ari said disappointedly.

"I say we don't let them find Solidad and Brock." Misty said.

Ari nodded and called Solidad.

"Hey, it's Solidad, what's up?" Solidad answered.

"Hey Solidad, its Ari, if Drew and May call you trying to find you don't let them find you." Ari said quickly.

"Why?" Solidad asked.

"Because we're trying to get them together, Solidad! So anyways, don't let them find you, they need to be alone!" Ari said.

"Okay, bye." Solidad said.

"Bye," Ari said and they continued on.

"Where are Solidad and Brock?" May asked mostly to herself as she scanned the crowds.

Drew knew something was up and he was searching for clues.

He looked around looking for suspicious figures but could find none.

"This is so dumb." He muttered to himself, May looked at him, "Excuse me?"

Drew shook his head, and his hair fell into his eyes, making him look handsomer.

A teenage girl came up to him and said in what was probably supposed to be a seductive voice, "Hey, how about you and me go into my hotel room and get naughty?"

The girl had her arm on his chest and she was smiling sexily.

Again, May couldn't control herself and threw the teenage girl's hand off of Drew and put her arm around his waist, "Control yourself!"

And then the girl raised an eyebrow, "What is your problem?"

May sneered, "Aren't you a little young?"

The girl scoffed throwing her overly hair-sprayed hair behind her back, "Aren't you a little too old for someone as fine as him?"

"Aren't you a little trashy for someone as classy as him?" May snapped.

"Aren't you a bit geeky for someone as good looking as him?" The girl pushed her finger at May.

"Shouldn't you get a life and stop hitting on random guys you meet?" May asked her eyes narrowing.

"Shouldn't you let the man handle it?" Drew asked smirking.

The girl smiled at him seductively and crossed her arms right under her overly large chest and May looked at him expectantly with her hands on her hips.

"I think you should find somebody else." Drew said kindly to the girl.

She gaped, "But, but, but I… I'm better looking… I'm more fitted for you."

Drew looked down at the girl and placed his hands on her thin shoulders. His hair fell into his eyes and his smirk was kinder, "There's someone for you in this world and I'm not him."

The girl nodded wiping the tears that had started falling from her eyes and said, "I'm sure you're wrong, but I'll find who you're talking about. I just hope that you find someone for you, not her though."

The girl ran off and Drew and May were left standing awkwardly.

"So, what was that about?" Drew asked smirking and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

May blushed, "I just didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

Drew's smirk was more smug as they looked for the others.

Ari and Dawn looked disappointed as they were talking about whether or not to show up.

Ash, Misty, Ari, Harold, Dawn, and Paul all came out of hiding, "There you guys are!"

May and Drew turned to them and May pulled away from Drew's grasp, "Where on Earth did you go?"

Ari feigned a look of innocence, "We went to the restroom, I could have sworn we told you! I'm so sorry! Were you worried?"

Ari's face looked so sincere that May believed her. Drew however just glared at them and they shrugged.

As they walked to find Solidad and Brock, Ari whispered to Dawn, "And that's why I was the best in Drama." Dawn grinned and the two giggled.

Finally they found Solidad and Brock at where the circus acts were going to be shown.

Solidad and Brock had saved them places; the eight ran toward Solidad and Brock and sat down.

As soon as they had sat down someone's voice came up and the person stepped up.

All their faces lit up and were excited .

"Introducing a new act for your entertainment, here are the amazing Sensational Sisters!"

Misty's face fell as her three beautiful sisters went on stage.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet Waterflower went onto the stage, which had a big swimming pool that resembled a large fish tank.

The soft tinkling music that was playing got louder and slightly more dramatic.

Each sister dived in turn and then swam back and forth and then did tricks, Misty, seeing this millions of times before, grew bored.

The crowd oohed and awed and after a few minutes it was over.

"The next show will be at 5:00." The announcer said as the sisters walked offstage.

"You guys can go ahead and do the games, Brock and I will stay here and save your seats again." Solidad said.

Everyone nodded and split up, Ari and Harold went to do some game, Drew and May went to play a different game, Ash was trying to get food using the mechanical arm as Misty watched laughing, and Dawn got Paul to try to win her a stuffed animal after a lot of begging.

---

Ari and Harold were playing an aiming game where they had to throw something into something and they got a prize if they did it.

Ari kept on getting lucky throws because hers would go directly into where they were supposed to go while Harold kept missing.

"How is this possible?" Harold asked dejectedly.

Ari had just gotten another stuffed bear, "Here sweetie, don't fret."

Harold laughed at the fact that she had just given him a bear.

They laughed together as they kept playing.

---

Drew and May were a few feet away, they were playing a grabber game where they put in a quarter and then they told their grab thing when to pull in.

Drew had taken it as a personal challenge when after 14 tries he couldn't get anything and a little girl around the age of eight got something her first try.

"Come on, just get something." Drew murmured to himself.

May laughed as she said, "You should get the earrings."

Drew grunted as he missed again.

"Do you want me to get the little girl for you?" May asked.

Drew rolled his eyes, "May, you hit a guy's pride."

Drew glared at her shaking his head as he went back to trying.

He did it again, and the prize almost went in and then it continued its merry way around, "THIS IS RIGGED!"

Another little kid, a boy this time, did it and got a watch his first try.

"HOW??" Drew asked the little boy his eyes bulging out.

Drew grabbed the little boy's shoulders and started shaking him, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT??"

The little boy started yelling, "MOMMY!!!!"

May looked and saw a huge woman (or man, she wasn't really sure) coming their way.

She tugged on Drew's shirt, "Drew…"

Drew didn't take his eyes off the little boy as he whispered looking close to being crazy, "How did you do it?"

She tugged on his shirt again, "Drew…"

Drew looked up, "WHAT, WOMAN?"

May pointed in the direction of the huge woman.

Drew looked and his eyes widened, "Uh-oh."

May grabbed Drew's arm, "Run!"

---

Ash finally got the giant Snickers bar, "Come on chocolate, come to daddy."

Misty laughed when right before it reached the place, where he was supposed to drop it into to get his prize, it dropped next to it.

Ash twitched, "Are you kidding me?"

Drew and May went up to them. May saw Ash's face and nudged Drew, "Doesn't this remind you of somebody?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Ash calm down, we'll get you some candy from a vending machine okay?"

Ash sighed and they soon tried to find the others.

---

Paul and Dawn were at a basketball thing, Paul had paid to get both of them to do it.

Paul kept missing because Dawn had started first and whenever she got one (which was every time) she would squeal happily.

Paul started twitching.

Dawn squealed again and he missed, yet again.

"Dawn, be quiet!" Paul said continuing to twitch.

Dawn looked hurt, "Fine."

Dawn kept getting lucky shots and Paul finally got it in all the rest of his, he got a purple basketball plushie, Dawn had gotten a lot more prizes.

Paul handed the prize to Dawn and turned away.

Dawn squealed and gave Paul a hug.

For the slightest moment someone could have said that the stone faced man flushed but no one would have believed them.

---

Ash, Misty, Drew, and May finally found Ari and Harold.

They were playing a different game now but Ari got most of the prizes anyways.

"Man, Harold must have won a lot." Ash concluded.

Ari put her hands on her hips, "What makes you say that?"

Ash shrugged, "I guess the fact that Harold is holding the bag."

"They still could be my prizes." Ari said back.

Ash nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, yes that could be true."

Ari grinned and Drew chuckled, "So Harold didn't win a thing?"

May gave him a dirty look and smacked him, "You didn't win anything either!"

Drew glared at her, "You didn't have to tell them."

May smiled sweetly and shrugged.

Harold, chuckling, then said, "Let's go find Paul and Dawn."

They found Dawn and Paul waiting at the stairs down to get to the benches.

"Okay, let's go down then," They went down and the climbed up to where Solidad and Brock were talking.

"When is the show supposed to start?" Ari asked.

"Now!" May giggled.

The lights dimmed and the announcer came on, "Now's time for another act, it's The Duo of Acrobatic Dancing."

After the show, Solidad and Brock said there were staying there, it was 7:00 then and so they decided to go eat somewhere.

_Okay so chapter five is completed! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Treasure Island

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize unless you recognize it from me then I own it... Does that make sense?_

**Chapter 6: Treasure Island**

"Let's go to the buffet tonight." Ari suggested.

"Why?" May asked.

"So you and Ash don't burn another hole in my wallet and a hole in Ari's." Drew said shooting the stony Paul a look. The glint in Paul's eyes could have been deciphered as mischief if you had seen his face.

"Hey!" May glared.

Ash, on the other hand, simply shrugged and said, "It's true."

The whole group, including May, agreed.

"Okay, so the buffet it is, and since it's my idea, I'll pay." Ari said.

Drew was about to say something when he remembered how much of his money Paul and Dawn used.

"Okay let's go, then." The group said good-bye and then they left.

"Are we going to the Circus Circus buffet or the Treasure Island buffet?" Ash asked.

"Hmm… I don't know, the Circus Circus buffet is closer but we haven't seen Treasure Island yet." May thought out loud.

"I vote Treasure Island, afterward we can watch the TI Sirens show." Drew said slyly.

May smacked him muttering, "Pervert."

Harold chuckled, "Nice idea, Drew."

Ari gave Harold a look and that Harold turned away murmuring something that sounded like, "Bad idea, Drew, horrible idea."

After a while of wandering around Circus Circus, looking for the exit, they finally found it.

The sky was darkening and the street seemed to be jumping with excitement.

The girls were shivering slightly.

Drew rolled his eyes and shrugged off his pink button down shirt and put it around May's shoulders.

May looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Drew."

Harold took off his jacket and put it on Ari's shoulders and then put his arm around her shoulder as well.

Ari smiled and leaned against his side.

Paul took his jacket off and offered his jacket to Dawn, Dawn looked up at his serious face and smiled as she put on the jacket and thanked him enthusiastically and gave him a hug.

Ash however was oblivious, as always, to the scene around him.

Misty continued to shiver until Drew smacked him and pointed to Misty.

Ash nodded finally understanding and took off his jacket, "Hey Misty."

Misty turned toward him raising an eyebrow and he gave her his jacket. She took his jacket and shook her head. He kissed her on the top of her head and then looked away.

Misty then continued talking to May about how dense Ash was.

After walking for a while through the crowds they got to Treasure Island.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ash said jumping up and down.

Misty smacked him, "Calm down Ash."

Ash stopped jumping and put his arm around Misty's shoulders and grinned, "Are you hungry Mist?"

Misty shrugged his arm off, her face slightly red, "Ash, grow up. Always being hungry is so, 12 year old you."

Ash laughed and took her hand in his.

They walked in and the warmth of the building rushed at their faces.

Finally after getting lost and lost again, they reached the buffet and they found an incredibly long line.

"Darn it. I'm so hungry." Ash said rubbing his stomach.

"I say that two of us stand here while the rest go off doing other stuff then we'll trade off." Ari said.

"Drew and May are first, if you agree say aye!" Dawn said quickly.

"Aye!" Everyone said then went off.

Ari and Harold were watching them from a few yards away.

Ari was texting Dawn and Misty the updates.

The line was moving slowly forward letting Drew and May progress farther forward. Drew and May however weren't talking to each other.

May finally broke the silence, "So, that was mean of them to ditch us again. Wasn't it?"

Drew nodded.

"Um, are you hungry?" May asked looking downward.

Drew simply said, "Not really."

May twirled her long hair around her finger looking around, not trying to make conversation anymore.

The silence went on and Ari got bored.

"We need something." Ari said.

"Sure, but what?" Harold asked.

Ari chewed on her bottom lip.

She texted Dawn and Dawn was now talking to Paul.

"PAUL! What should we do?" Dawn asked poking Paul.

"I don't really know." Paul scowled smacking her hand away.

"Hm… This is quite the dilemma." Dawn thought to herself.

"Ooh!!" Dawn squealed as she speed texted to Ari and Misty.

Ari read the message, "That's got to work!"

Harold looked at her questionably but she pulled him out of their hiding place.

"Where were you?" May asked.

"Around, we lost track of time, sorry." Ari's face apologetic.

"Fine, whatever, we've been here for half the line, you can have it." Drew said, they went out of the line and Ari and Harold went in.

They walked together but then May and Drew got all awkward again.

Misty and Paul (who didn't get along that well) were stalking them.

Misty texted Dawn to hurry and soon Dawn texted back that Ash and herself were going.

--- WARNING! This next part is quite weird, I think you could skip over it, but it made me laugh about the stupidness of it! :D Remember, you have been warned. Oh, and if you are skipping, skip until the three lines like this: ---

Ash was chewing gum trying to get the smell of his usual breath mints out of his mouth.

Dawn was styling his hair and they had changed his clothes already and Dawn had somehow gotten a hold of something to change Ash's voice.

"Okay, what is your name?" Dawn asked as they were walking.

"Swank," Ash said proudly.

Dawn gave him a '_what the freak?'_ look, "No it is Pierre."

"Pierre, okay, Pierre, got it." Ash said.

They approached Drew and May, "Okay Pierre, go for it."

Ash walked toward them with a swagger in his new clothes, he stood casually in a place slightly in front of Drew and May and when they walked past he said in an exaggerated accent, "Maybelle!"

May turned at the man who had just said her full first name, "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

Ash pouted, "Zoo, dzo not remember, moi?" (_Translation: You, do not remember, me?_)

Drew was behind May suspicion on his face.

"Not really." May said unsurely.

Ash stuttered before smiling and saying smoothly in his accent, "I am, Pierre Swank!"

Dawn smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Excuse me?" May asked.

"Aww, mayzbe a hugz vill 'elp zoo." _(Translation: Aww, maybe a hug will help you._) Ash said in his ridiculous accent and he enclosed May in a hug.

May coughed because of the oodles of cologne that Dawn had dumped on his to get rid of the odor that surrounded him usually.

Drew pulled May from the 'strange man' before saying, "I don't believe she knows who you are. So leave her alone."

Ash backed away swaying as if someone had just stabbed him and he was about to go unconscious, "I, I zoo not understaandz, how couldz zoo not rememberz moi? Ve had a zummer flingz togetzer, I believe zat es vat et es called vight?" (_Translation: I, I do not understand, how could you not remember me? We had a summer fling together, I believe that is what it is called right?_)

Drew had let go of May and May's jaw dropped, "I don't think I would forget someone like you."

Ash wiggled his eyebrows, "Zet zoo ded." (_Translation: Yet you did._)

Dawn was stifling laughter from where she was hiding; Misty and Paul were watching Ash's ridiculous performance curiously.

Drew looked at May, "A summer fling?"

May turned back to Drew, "I swear, this foreign guy is a nut job!"

Drew shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

"Drew?" May asked her eyes were tearing up slightly from this.

"Zweeteart, gho after him. Et es za bezt vor zoo." (_Translation: Sweetheart, go after him. It is the best for you._) Ash said pushing her away.

May stared at him, "Why are you giving me advice? You're the one that's talking about a summer fling."

"Zat es vight." (_Translation: That is right._) Ash said and pulled her close to him.

May's muffled scream caught the attention of Drew.

Drew turned to see 'Pierre' walking away with May struggling to get away.

"May?" Drew ran toward them, 'Pierre' looked back and as Drew approached, 'Pierre' ran off leaving May on the ground.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked worry was clear on his face.

May smiled, "Yeah, thanks for caring Drew."

Drew flushed slightly and said, "It was no problem."

May hugged him and then said in his ear, "Why did you save me?"

When Drew and her pulled away Drew said, "Because, you needed help."

"What about when you were angry?" May asked tilting her head and looked up.

"That guy was being a jerk to me, didn't you see that look on his face when he was talking to you, it was like he was mocking me." Drew made up an excuse quickly.

May laughed and they walked away.

Ash and Dawn high fived, "Yes, we did it."

Ash wiggled his eyebrows again, "Zes ve ded." (_Translation: Yes it did._)

Misty and Paul walked up to them and Ash looked at Misty.

"Are zoo, zeady to go?" (_Translation: Are you, ready to go?_) Ash asked holding his arm out for Misty.

Misty laughed and smacked Ash, "Stop that accent."

Dawn giggled and they went off to clean Ash off and 'Ashify' him again.

---

May and Drew were laughing when they went back to the line.

They saw Ari and Harold looking at Ari's phone and laughing.

May and Drew came back into the line, "What's so funny?"

Ari turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket, "Nothing, just a video of a monkey."

May raised her eyebrow at her best friend and roommate. Ari on the other hand just smiled innocently and shrugged.

They stood there until the others came, with Ash looking and smelling like himself again.

After a few minutes of the whole group standing in line, they reached the front.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you today?" The host, who was about their age, asked raising an eyebrow at the four girls.

Ari shot him a bright smile, "Yes, I'd like a table for eight people, right now."

The host looked like he was awed by Ari's smile that is until Harold snapped his fingers waking him up from his probably perverted day dream about Ari.

"Oh, yes, I think we might have something." The host said.

He then called a middle aged woman over and she left to check the availability for a table.

"So how much will it be?" Ari asked pulling out her credit card.

"Since it is a Saturday, and you have eight people, it will be $28 per person, so it will be this much." The host pushed the receipt toward Ari and she put her credit card on the counter between them.

The host scanned it and then Ari took the credit card back.

The middle aged woman came back, "Your table is ready."

Ash grinned, "Awesome."

They got to the table and it ended up being a table near to the buffet tables.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked.

Everyone said what they wanted to drink and then everyone left to get their food.

As Ari and Drew were talking to each other in line they saw Ash with a dead serious face walking past with a cart of food toward where their table was.

"I wonder where he got that cart." Ari thought out loud.

Drew snickered, "I wonder where he keeps his food."

Ari laughed with him as they got their food.

Drew and Harold watched Ash devour his food with awe. Paul and the girls were just eating.

After who knows how long of waiting for Ash and May to finish up their eating, they finally got up and left to see if they could go see the TI sirens show.

They walked out to find a crowd of people. They all grabbed onto somebody so they wouldn't get separated.

Drew was at the front and Ari had grasped his hand and May's hand and then it was Misty behind May, Ash behind her, Dawn behind Ash, Paul behind Dawn, and Harold at the end.

Ari pretended to drop something, "May, grab onto Drew's hand, I dropped something and I need to get it then I'll go to the end with Harold."

Ari pulled May ahead and connected their hands, May blushed as Drew smirked.

Ari then grabbed Harold's hand and they continued on.

Drew had somehow convinced some people to let them have a spot that let them easily see both sides.

Finally they heard music, soon there were women dancing on a ship.

Ari was recording it using her phone.

Ash looked over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Ari looked back, "I'm recording it for my little sister. She for some strange reason loves this show."

Ash nodded and then they continued watching it.

Soon the show was over and the crowd began to disperse.

"Those girls were so—" Harold started to say until Ari interrupted.

"Those girls were what, Harold?" Ari asked.

Harold bit his tongue and turned to his girlfriend, "Those girls were freaking ugly! Disgusting, I mean who would wear something as skimpy as that out right now? It's freezing! And I mean the things they said, very disturbing. And the whole thing was horrible."

He turned to Drew, "Horrible idea Drew, horrible."

Ari smiled and walked on with May as Harold and Drew lagged behind them.

Drew smirked, "Those girls were hot, right?"

Harold nodded, "Smoking."

Dawn yawned and Paul said, "Let's get back to the hotel."

Drew looked at Paul, "Why?"

Paul pointed to Dawn who was leaning on him with her eyes closed.

Ash nodded solemnly, "We got a big day tomorrow, walking more than the hotels and attractions around us."

Drew sighed and shrugged and they made their way back.

_There's that random chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7: Costco

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize unless you recognize it from me._

**Chapter 7: Costco**

The guys woke up earlier and had got ready then hung around in Drew and Harold's hotel room until the girls were awake.

Drew's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Drew! It's May!" May said in her bubbly voice.

"Oh, May. What do you want?" Drew asked not caring.

"What do you mean what do you want?" May asked getting all angry.

Ari gave May a look and May calmed herself down, "Get down to the parking garage!"

Drew sighed, "Why?"

"Just come down." May said exasperated and hung up on him.

Drew flicked his hair as he tucked his phone into his pocket, "Let's go."

Ash put a visor on and stood up, "I wonder what we're going to eat."

Harold ran his fingers through his hair, "I wonder where we're going to go."

Paul shrugged and grabbed his room key and they left their hotel room.

They went down to the parking lot as they were told and Ari drove up to the, and May put the window down.

The two grinned, "Get on."

The guys looked at each other. Ash shrugged and got on squeezing into the middle of Misty and Dawn.

Paul and Harold went to the back and got the back seat up and then hopped onto it.

Drew muttered something about, "I have my own car." And jumped in between Harold and Paul.

"Okay are you ready?" Ari asked looking back.

"Yeah," Everyone said.

"Everyone seat-belted?" Ari asked.

The girls chorused a yes while some of the guys (the ones in the back) groaned and put their seat belts on.

Ari finally started driving and soon they got out to the car crowded streets.

Ash looked out the window on Misty's side, looking over her shoulder sucking on a breath mint, "It's still this crowded this early in the morning?"

Ari looked back, "Ash, its 8:45 in the morning."

Ash looked at her his eyes wide, "No way."

Ari laughed at the tone he had used, "Yes way!"

The ride was getting silent as the group looked outside the window at the sights.

Ari opened up a compartment and pulled at May's tank top.

May turned to her and was twirling one of her braids in her left hand.

Ari pointed to the compartment and May grinned, the two other girls saw it too and giggled.

May looked through the compartment until finally she found what she was looking for.

She pulled it out as Ari pulled out of the street and they started moving faster.

It was a pink I-pod nano, May connected it to the car and then pressed shuffle music.

The girls and Ash started singing along

_Ash: Hi Barbie  
Misty: Hi Ken!  
Ash: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Misty: Sure Ken!  
Ash: Jump In..._

__

Girls: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Girls: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Ash (In a high girly voice): I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Girls: (uu-oooh-u)

Ari: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Misty: Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
Dawn: you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
May: Imagination, life is your creation

Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: uu-oooh-u)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: uu-oooh-u)

_Girls: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Ash: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
Ari and May: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
Misty and Dawn: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: uu-oooh-u)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Girls: uu-oooh-u)_

_Ash (In a girly voice): I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Girls: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Misty: Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ari: uu-oooh-u)  
Ash: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Dawn: Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Misty: uu-oooh-u)_

_  
Misty: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Ash: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Misty: Oh, I love you Ken!_

The guys stared at Ash, Ash looked back and shrugged, "You might as well join the, it is more funner than doing nothing."

"You do know that funner isn't a word right Ash?" Harold asked.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Harold shrugged, "Just for future reference."

Ari said, "We're almost there."

Another song came on and the girls squealed, the three guys in the back however groaned.

Misty looked back with a scary smile on her face, "You guys should sing, too."

Just as one of them were about to protest, something in their brains told them to just do as she said.

_Drew: Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!_

__

Harold: Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Tracy, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you weigh  
'Cause...

All boys:  
Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer

Tracy, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Tracy, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Tracy,  
No, no, no!!

Ash: Living in the ghetto  
Black is everywhere you go  
Who'd have thought I'd love a girl  
Whose skin as white as winter's snow

Misty: In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never going back

Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul: 'Cause without love

Paul: Life is like a beat that you can't follow

Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul: Without love

Dawn: Life is Doris Day at the Apollo

Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul: Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love

Ash: So darling, never set me free  
No!

Misty and Ash:  
I'm yours forever  
Never set me free

All: No, no, no!

Drew: If I'm left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do

May: Link, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you

Ash: And girl, if I can't touch you  
Now I'm gonna lose control

Misty: Seaweed, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul

All: Sweet freedom is our goal

Harold: I wanna kiss ya!

Ari: Let me out at the next toll!

All: Without love

Paul: Life is like a prom  
that won't invite us

All: Without love

Drew: Life's getting my big break  
and laryngitis

All: Without love

Dawn: Life's a '45'  
when you can't buy it

All: Without love

May: Life is like my mother  
on a diet

All: Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream, never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"

DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
'Cause I never wanna be...

Without love

Misty and Harold: Yes now you've captured me

All: Without love

Ash and Ari: I surrender happily

All: Without love

Dawn: Oh seaweed  
Never set me free

Dawn and Paul: No, no, no

May and Drew: No, I ain't lyin'

Ash and Misty: Never set me free

All: No, no, no  
No, I dont wanna live without

Dawn: Love, love, love

Harold: Yeah, yeah, yeah

_All: Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me  
without love!_

Ari finally turned into the parking lot of a Costco.

"Why are we at Costco?" Ash asked.

"We needed to get some things, and besides, we can eat here too right?" May asked looking back.

Everyone got out and Ari locked her car, everyone was talking happily except for Drew and Paul who were sulking that they had to sing.

May looked at the two and said brightly, "At least you guys were good at singing!"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "Of course I am."

May rolled her eyes and smacked him.

Ari flashed her Costco card and they went in.

"So did you want to eat first?" Ari asked reaching into her jacket's pocket to get some money out.

Ash looked at her as if she were crazy, "Are you kidding me?"

Everyone stared in awe at Ash denying food, "The free samples here are delicious!"

Everyone laughed and they walked in.

"What did you guys need?" Paul asked.

"I need to buy a camera or a camcorder, I haven't decided on which one yet…" Ari said thoughtfully.

"I wanted to buy the new C.D. here." Misty said pointing to where she wanted to go.

"I wanted to see if there are any games here for my Nintendo D.S." May said pulling out her white Nintendo.

"I just wanted to tag along." Dawn said smiling sheepishly.

So the girls left in search of what they were looking for and Dawn just followed Ari helping her decide.

The guys were left wondering what they should do.

Ash wandered away and the others followed, "Oh my goodness!"

The guys looked at where Ash was pointing, it was some sort of blender thing.

"It's food guys!" Ash said making a bee line toward it.

They were obviously the first ones there, the man there grinned, "Someone's enthusiastic."

Ash nodded, "So what are you making?"

"Just some warm soup to start off the morning." The man said dumping some vegetables into the blender.

"You are making soup in a blender?" Drew asked.

Ash rolled his eyes at Drew, "Come on Drew, this blender can blend in a way that chops up the vegetables and make it warm! So that's soup."

Harold looked at it, "Does Brock have one of these?"

Ash shrugged, "I don't think so."

Harold grabbed one and shoved it at Drew, "You can buy it for Brock since you didn't get him anything for Christmas."

Drew smirked, "Like any of you did."

Ash, Harold, and even Paul nodded solemnly.

Ash said, "I got him a scarf that I made in my sewing class off-campus."

Everyone looked at him, and Harold asked, "Why did you want to go to a sewing class anyways? You are in college to be a sports reporter."

"So, extra things help along the way." Ash said as if it were obvious.

"Well anyways, I got Brock an empty hard covered notebook so that he can write his new recipes in." Harold said.

"I got him an apron." Paul said.

Drew groaned, "Darn it."

So they sat there trying the blender stuff until the girls came.

Ari grinned, "I decided on the camera."

Misty and May came with their things too, "Ready to go?"

The guys nodded except for Ash who had taken another free sample.

They went out to pay and Drew gave Ari the money that he would owe her for buying the blender for him.

They went to the food courts and ordered.

They had ordered three pizzas—one cheese, one pepperoni, and one combination—and too many drinks.

Harold and Drew pushed two tables together and they ate.

Finally the last piece was devoured and they threw the empty boxes away and then the eight left.

_Okay so there's chapter 7, kind of lame, but there it is..._


	8. Chapter 8: Caesars Palace

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize and things you don't recognize have a pretty good chance of me owning it.._

**Chapter 8: Caesars Palace**

They got on and the radio turned on again and Drew groaned, "Do we have to sing again?"

The girls and Ash looked back at him, "Okay, okay, just stop looking at me."

As Ari started the car the music came back.

_Misty: A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_when you're fast asleep. _

_In dreams, you will lose your_

_heart aches. _

_Whatever you wish for you keep._

_Ari: Have faith in your dreams and someday _

_Your rainbow will come smiling through. _

_May: No matter how you heart is grieving, _

_If you keep on believing _

_Dawn: The dream that you wish will come true. _

_Girls: Hey yea _

_Hey yea _

_Hey yea _

_Misty: Yea yea haaaaaa_

_Girls: Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah_

_Drew: A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_Misty: When you're feeling small_

_Ari: Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all._

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you._

_Misty: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Girls: Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah_

_(A dream is a wish)_

_Hey yeah _

_Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah_

_May: When you can dream, then you can start _

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_All: When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with you heart_

_Ash: A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_May: When you're fast asleep. _

_Dawn: In dreams you will lose your heart aches. _

_Ari and Ash: Whatever you wish for you keep._

_Misty: You wake with the morning sunlight_

_Harold: To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_May: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_Misty: For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true._

_Paul: No matter how you heart is grieving, _

_Misty: If you keep on believing _

_Dawn: The dream that you wish will come true. _

_Yeah yeah_

_All: When you can dream, then you can start _

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_Girls: When you can dream, then you can stat_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_Boys: When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_Ari and Harold: When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_May and Drew: When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_Misty and Ash: When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_Dawn and Paul: When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

Ari and May frowned, "The guys didn't sing that much in that song…"

Ari reached the strip and she finally found a parking space in Caesars Palace.

They walked toward an elevator and Ash said, "What are we going to do in here?"

"Just look around," Ari shrugged.

"Why'd you pick this hotel anyways?" Drew asked groaning.

Again Ari shrugged, "I just picked a random hotel."

Everyone sweat dropped as Ari just walked into the elevator, then turned, "Are you coming up?"

They smiled and filed into the elevator and went up to the main floor.

They walked around for a while, Ash with Misty, Drew with May, Harold with Ari, and Paul with Dawn.

Somehow they all got split apart and it was a long time until anybody noticed.

---

**With Ari and Harold**

Ari looked around her dark hair moved as she turned her head, "Where is everybody? Weren't we with them a while ago?"

Harold looked around and shrugged, "I guess we wondered away."

Harold smirked as hugged Ari, Ari's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

He turned her so she faced him and smiled, "We should make the most of this alone time."

Ari smiled slyly, "Oh you mean you want," She had stood up on her tip toes and barely brushed her lips on Harold's and then said, "Something like that?"

Harold nodded and was about to bend down to kiss her when she wriggled out of his grip, laughing, "You wish Harry!"

Harold chuckled and said jokingly angry, "You're going to wish you hadn't said that Arielle Chang."

Ari looked at him innocently, "Said what, Harry?"

Harry walked toward her when she squealed and turned to run, Harry ran after her and soon they ran out of the front doors of the hotel.

"Ari, you can't outrun me, we both know I'm more athletic." Harold said smirking.

Ari looked back, "You really think so, Harold?"

Harold sped up and soon grabbed Ari.

He held her in his arms as they both were breathing hard.

Ari felt his warm breath tickle her neck as he said, "I know so, Ari."

Ari smirked, "It took you that long to catch me?"

Harold turned her around and smiled, "I wanted a challenge."

Ari smiled, "Well you still aren't getting a kiss, too slow!"

Harold grinned as he cupped his hands around Ari's face, "You wanna bet?"

Ari struggled as his lips touched her and then she gave in and put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and he put his arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss.

They finally pulled away and Ari saw the smile on his face, "What?"

Harold's lips twitched into a smirk, "I won."

Ari laughed, "Be quiet."

Harold was about to say something when Ari kissed him again.

Harold laughed when they pulled away, "That's much better than you running away."

Ari smiled and buried her face into his chest, she turned and said randomly, "You smell really good you know."

Harold smirked and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah I know."

Ari laughed and then they walked around the fountains and such as they talked.

---

**With Drew and May**

"Hey!" May said as she realized something.

Drew looked at her, "What?"

May put her hands on her hips and stopped.

Drew kept walking than turned around when he saw May wasn't next to her.

"What is it May?" Drew asked looking at her with his _I'm too bored for this_ expression.

"Everyone isn't with us." May stated.

Drew looked around, "Hmm, May for once I think you're right."

May smiled proudly, "Thank you."

Then she glared, "Hey! I get things right more than once! I get things right all the time!"

Drew smirked, "According to you."

May scoffed and walked away from him.

Drew caught up, "May, you can't be mad because of that."

May rolled her eyes at him, "You always insult me, don't you think I get tired of it? It really hurts when you do that to me."

May sped up and Drew followed. Finally Drew got tired of following and he grabbed her hand.

He pulled her and turned her around so she was facing him and put his other hand onto her shoulder, "May, talk to me."

May looked down. Drew sighed and moved the hand on her shoulder to put under her chin and he pulled her chin up to look at him in his eyes.

May closed her eyes and pouted.

Drew chuckled, "May, open your eyes."

May shook her head. Drew sighed, "For me? Please, May."

May opened her eyes slightly, "What?"

Drew said solemnly, "I'm sorry May, I didn't think that comment would hurt you that much."

May shook his hands off and turned away folding her arms, "It really hurt my feelings Drew."

Drew walked up and took her shoulders in his hands and breathed into her ear, "I'm sorry May. How many times do I have to say it?"

May blushed and walked away, "Drew, you don't understand do you?"

Drew stared into her sapphire eyes and saw the sorrow in them, "May, we joke around like that all the time, why get so fired up about it this time?"

May shrugged, "I don't understand it myself. It's just…"

May had trailed off and shook her head, "I really don't know how to say it, Drew."

Drew went up to her again and flipped her around to face him again.

"May, look at me, really look at me." Drew said softly.

People were now watching the two college students.

"I can't Drew, it hurts too much right now." May said.

Drew closed his eyes and then opened them up again and said, "May, I don't know how to say this so that you get it, but I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

May stopped struggling and fell down to the ground, "Drew, it's not that I don't like to tease you, but sometimes you go too over the top."

Drew looked into her eyes, "Well I do sweet things too."

May rolled her eyes, "Like what, Mr. Arrogant?"

Drew pulled out a rose and gave it to her, "Like that."

May smiled as she took the thorn-less rose, "How do you do this Drew? You're like a magician!"

Drew shrugged, "Good magicians don't give away their secrets."

May smelled the rose and hugged him. Drew surprised hugged her back.

The crowd that had been watching Drew and May started applauding.

Drew and May pulled away both blushing slightly.

They looked at each other before running out of the middle of the crowd disappearing from the crowd and then stopped.

"Did that feel like déjà vu or what?" May asked.

Drew smirked, "I'm sure you know the feeling."

May shrugged and they walked away Drew's arm around her shoulders.

---

**Dawn and Paul**

Dawn looked around, "Wait a minute, Paul!"

Paul looked at the blue-haired girl, "What?"

Dawn pointed everywhere and Paul raised an eyebrow, "Your point being?"

"WE'RE LOST!" Dawn wailed.

Paul blinked and Dawn frowned and waved a hand in front of his eyes, "Do you realize the situation?"

Paul turned, "We've been apart from the others for a while, and you just kept going so I went with you."

Dawn gaped at him, "What?"

"We've been lost for a while, Dawn. Calm down." Paul said slowly for Dawn.

Dawn gasped, "For how long?"

Paul rolled his eyes and walked away, Dawn looking around realized that he had walked away and ran after him.

---

**Misty and Ash**

"Wait a minute."

Misty stared at Ash, "What?"

"I can't find Drew! He has all the money and now I can't get a snack!" Ash said.

Misty looked around, "We must have gotten lost."

Then she turned to Ash and pointed an accusing finger, "YOU MADE US LOST!"

Ash stared wide-eyed at the furious Misty, "Um, Mist, I think it's time to calm down."

They wandered some more until they ran into Dawn and Paul, "Thank goodness we found you guys, now we just need to find the others."

---

**Harold and Ari**

Ari had her camera and so they had been asking random people to take pictures of them when they found the perfect place to have a picture taken.

They were in front of the fountain and Ari tapped on someone's shoulder, "Excuse me can you take our picture?"

The woman (who had coincidentally taken May and Drew's photo) smiled, "Okay."

Harold was standing there with his hands in his pocket when Ari got back.

Ari hugged him and smiled into the camera, Harold hugged back and had his chin on the top of Ari's head and smiled at the camera as well.

The woman took the picture and then gave them the camera back, "You two make a very cute couple."

Ari blushed and Harold taking the camera said, "Thank you."

The woman went away and then ran into May and Drew.

May's eyes brightened when she recognized the woman, "Hello! Remember us from yesterday?"

The woman recognized the two, "I remember now, in front of Wynn's correct?"

May smiled, "Yeah! Have you seen a couple around here? An Asian girl a few inches shorter than me and a guy with brown hair that's a few inches taller than me, like his height."

The woman paused and smiled, "I just took their picture, and they're over there by that fountain."

Drew and May smiled they started walking and the then woman held May back by the shoulder, "Are you on the path to couple-hood?"

May flushed again, "Um, thank you again!"

She ran off and the woman smiled warmly after her.

"Hey Harold!"

Harold and Ari turned to see Drew's shiny chartreuse hair and May running after him.

"Hey guys!" Ari said smiling.

"We thought we had lost you." Harold said.

"Then again we could have called or texted you anytime we liked…" Ari thought.

The four stood there pondering that for a while before realizing that would have been the easiest solution.

"Before we call the others, group photo!" May said.

Ari grinned and the two went around asking for someone to take their picture.

"Hey, can you take our picture?" Ari asked a random person.

"Sure." The guy said obviously checking her out.

Ari not noticing this smiled and called May over.

May and her handed their cameras over and then May went and sat next to Drew and Ari sat next to Harold.

Harold saw how the guy looked at Ari and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and then put his chin on her head making her giggle.

The guy frowned but took the pictures anyways.

On May's camera it was Harold with his arm around Ari's waist and May sitting next to Ari her arm slung around Ari's shoulder's and Ari's arm around her shoulder and Drew with his arm around May's waist.

Then on Ari's camera it was Harold and Drew sitting next to each other and then Ari on Harold's right side and May on Drew's left side and they both had kissed the guys' cheek.

Drew and May both blushed at the simple kiss but Ari laughed as Harold pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek.

The guy glumly returned the cameras and walked away.

Then Ari took a picture of May and Drew on both their cameras in front of the fountain.

On the first picture May and Drew were standing a few inches away from each other.

Then Ari told Harold to shove Drew into May. Which he did happily.

Ari snapped the picture at the perfect moment; Drew had tipped over and fallen into May which made her sit down with his head in her lap. They were both looking at each other, grinning at the circumstance.

Finally Ari decided to call the others.

"Hello?" Dawn's voice came on.

"Dawn! It's Ari, where are you?" Ari asked as they were sitting on the steps.

"Ari! My savior!" Dawn said happily

Ari heard Paul in the background, "Oh and what am I, a pile of dung?"

Ari laughed and said, "Well, where are you and Paul?"

Dawn sighed, "We just met up with Mist and Ash who are currently fighting about something or another, I'm not really sure. We're going out the front right now, any way you can come meet us here."

Ari let out another laugh, "I think we can, just go to the grandest fountain you can find and look at the steps behind them."

Dawn muttered to herself, "Grandest fountain and steps…"

A few moments later, "OH! Hey guys!"

The foursome turned to see Dawn waving frantically and then running down the steps, Paul following closely behind and Ash and Misty arguing with each other.

Dawn leapt at Ari who fell back with a thump at the impact.

Paul's lips almost twitched into a smile and Drew, Harold, and May were laughing. Even Misty and Ash had stopped fighting to laugh at the sight.

Ari said quickly to Dawn, "Dawn, you know that I can't hold you up and when you lunge at me like that, I will fall down."

The two got up and then Ari silenced everyone with a glare.

Then she smiled sweetly, "So shall we go to the next hotel?"

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Ari pointed and said, "To Bellagio!"


	9. Chapter 9: Bellagio

_Oh my gall! I am so, so, so sorry about not updating earlier! It's because well, I had a bad time managing my homework schedule so everything that could of went wrong in school world did! And I obviously can't finish this story in January because it's now February so I am going to try to finish this story before the year is over because... Well I never know what else will happen to me... But here's the next chapter._

_I don't know anything you recognize unless you recognize it from me._

**Chapter 9: Bellagio**

Ari had grabbed onto Harold's hand and smiled as the group was nestled waiting for a water show, "This place has really remarkable water shows! Believe me."

Drew nodded, smirked, and said sarcastically, "We do Ari."

Ari looked back and gave Drew a glare before looking back.

Finally the music started, it was God Bless the U.S.A. by Lee Greenwood.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone,  
I'd worked for all my life.  
And I had to start again,  
with just my children and my wife. _

_I'd thank my lucky stars,  
to be living here today.  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom,  
and they can't take that away. _

_And I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA. _

_From the lakes of Minnesota,  
to the hills of Tennessee.  
Across the plains of Texas,  
From sea to shining sea. _

_From Detroit down to Houston,  
and New York to L.A.  
Well there's pride in every American heart,  
and it's time we stand and say. _

_That I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA. _

_And I'm proud to be and American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA. _

Ari had her arms around Harold's waist and had her head against his chest as he held her.

May had leaned her head onto Drew's shoulder and by impulse Drew had put his arm around her waist.

Dawn had grabbed onto Paul's arm at the heart warming performance and Paul had let her.

Ash had his arms wrapped around Misty and his head on her shoulder as she stood there watching the incredible performance.

After the performance Ari quickly wiped her finger underneath her eyes and then she smiled brightly, "Ready to go in?"

May walked over to Ari, "Were you crying?"

Ari blushed, "It'sjustthat,thatsongisjustsoheartfelt,andIsangthatsongwhenIwaslittleinmyclassandrememberingmemorieslikethatremindmehowI'mnevergoingtoseethatclasseveragainanditjustbroughtsometearstomyeyes."

Everyone looked at Ari confused; they hadn't heard a word because of the quick pace that Ari had been talking at.

Ari then turned to go into the building, everyone trailed after her.

Once they went in Ari took Harold's hand and then they went into the gardens.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ari asked looking around the garden.

(_I don't know if it's actually decorated like this, I made it up, kay? :D_)

They were all in awe at the Christmas themed garden.

There were two entrances into the garden. When you stepped in you could turn and go onto a bridge which led to the tall centerpiece of the garden

On both sides of the bridge were water ways leading to who knows where and then there were spouts of water flowing over top the bridge tall enough that no one could accidentally walk into them and get wet. Draped around the railings on the bridge were lights mixed with holly.

One garden had a polar bear standing on its hind legs and it had two kids. All three bears were made of white flowers. And they had white flowers on all over the ground of the garden.

Another garden had a sleigh on the ground and then there were reindeer slightly rising up and curving around toward the big tree.

The last garden was a big tree in the center decorated with various decorations. There were a flurry of red and white flowers below. And underneath the flowers were spouts that shot water up in patterns.

May and Drew were walking in together and then Ari and Dawn squealed.

May turned around, "What is it?"

Ari and Dawn were grinning from ear to ear pointing to above their heads.

May didn't get it until Drew pointed upward for her.

She looked up and she saw a lady accidentally leaving a stick with mistletoe on it, hanging over her ladder side and groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" May asked.

Drew smirked and tilted her head upward slightly and his lips connected with hers.

May's eyes were wide as she registered the kiss in her head.

Before she could return the kiss she felt the warmth on her lips left.

May bit her lip and Drew's amusement was apparent as his emerald eyes glittered.

Drew then left to see the water fountains with Harold and Ash.

Ari, Dawn, and Misty pulled May from under the mistletoe and grinned.

Ari smiled, "So how was it?"

Dawn grinned, "Was he a good kisser?"

"I don't know." May said faintly.

"What?" All three girls asked.

"I don't know. He kissed me and before I realized it he stopped." May said.

Ari pouted, "That sucks…"

Dawn tapped her chin, "What should we do?"

Misty shrugged, "Let things go their own way?"

Ari and Dawn gave her a look and Misty threw her arms up, "Whatever."

Ari insisted on taking pictures and May would have too but her camera had run out of battery.

She had already taken a picture of Drew kissing May underneath the mistletoe and another one of the shocked look on May's face after and Drew's amusement.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" Ari yelled.

The guys ambled over and Ari grabbed Dawn and Paul, "Say cheese!"

Dawn said, "Cheese!" and Paul just glared.

"More together guys!" Ari frowned.

May had a plan and had told Misty.

Misty grinning evilly grabbed the mistletoe and stood on her tiptoes and waved it over Paul and Dawn's head.

Harold and Drew looked at each other and smirked, "Mistletoe!"

Paul looked up and groaned.

Dawn just put her hands on Paul's head and pulled him towards her.

Ari took the picture and it was a while before Dawn and Paul pulled away, breathing hard.

Dawn was blushing bright red as others were wolf-whistling.

Paul bent his head down and whispered something into her ear.

Dawn gasped as he pulled his head away, "No way."

Paul stood there, and Dawn's eyes widened, "You're kidding."

Paul stood there and said nothing.

"Yes! Yes! Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!" Dawn said her eyes teary.

"It took you forever you idiot!" Dawn said as her arms were thrown around Paul's neck and she buried her face into his jacket.

A bit away from them were Drew and Harold, "Bet you he asked her to be his girlfriend."

Drew smirked, "I take that bet, 20 bucks?"

"Duh," Harold smirked.

Ari and May were pulling Dawn away, "What did he ask?"

"For me to be his girlfriend," Dawn said awestruck.

"Are you serious?" May asked.

"That's why you were so excited?" Ari smiled.

"Yes, why else? He asked me to marry him? Come on, I have standards girls, he'd have to pull a ring out of his pocket and get down on his freaking knees."

Ari and May laughed and Misty and Ash were walking around the garden now.

"Everyone's getting together." Misty sighed.

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"I mean Ari and Harold and now Dawn and Paul. Soon it'll be May and Drew." Misty said as Ash had his eyes on her.

Ash smiled, "I love you Misty."

Misty stopped and looked up at him, her jaw was open, "What did you say?"

"I love you." Ash said pulling her toward himself and kissed her full on the lips.

When they pulled back Misty buried her head into his chest and said something.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

Misty looked up her eyes teary, "I love you too!"

Ash smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Awww!" Dawn, May, and Ari let out.

Harold and Drew chuckled.

"That was so cute! And you can't take it back!" Ari said grinning.

"Why not?" Misty challenged.

"Girl with the awesome recording camera," Ari said waving it next to her head.

Misty grimaced, "Darn it."

Ash laughed and kissed her head and then they continued on.

They were walking, "Now where do we go?"

"Lunch!" Ash pronounced.

Misty rolled her eyes, "The boy tells me he loves me then thinks about food?"

Ari laughed, "The two most important things in his world."

May giggled, "Food and Misty!"

The group walked off to find a restaurant.

---

"Café Bellagio!" Ash said grandly as Misty followed him in rolling her eyes and the rest filed in after them.

"Table for eight please," Ash said to the person.

Immediately they took the group to a table and they all ordered.

Afterwards they planned out where they were going to go next.

"Oh, how about we go to New York-New York?" May said excited.

"Oh my goodness! I love that place! Let's go!" Ari said.

So they started back to the car to drive over to New York-New York.


	10. Chapter 10: New YorkNew York

_I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated lately! I just... didn't have any inspiration for this story, and then tons of other ideas for other stories, that will more than likely never be finished and seen in public, but I needed to type them down to be gone with them._

_But now I have this chapter and I hope that it's an okay chapter! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize unless I was the one who made it up!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: New York-New York**

Ash grinned enthusiastically as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Duuude! Did you see the rollercoaster? We NEED to ride that! It's not a want, it's a need, I promise you." Ash said bouncing up and down excitedly.

Misty smacked the back of his head, "Ash, we just ate, do we really want to ride on something that will probably make us nauseous even if we aren't full?"

Ash, Drew, and Harold all looked at each other with much enthusiasm as they yelled, "Heck yes!"

There was even a smirk on Paul's face saying that he would enjoy the ride as well.

Harold laughed, "It's the chance of puking that makes the rollercoaster ride even more exciting!"

Ari shook her head sadly, not believing this, "I, for one, am not agreeing with this. Whoever wants to go can go."

Dawn raised her hand, "I don't agree either. I mean why throw up all over my new outfit."

May agreed, nodding, "I'm not doing it that would be just way too nasty."

Misty shook her head disgusted as Ari finally found a parking space, "I'm not going to go on that to spill my guts out. That's just disgusting. Even for you Ash."

The guys shrugged and ran eagerly ahead and left the girls behind.

The girls got out of the car slowly and Ari locked the car before making the trek towards the elevator.

When they got to the elevators, the guys had already gone and so the girls piled into the elevator themselves.

Ari smiled as the doors closed and said, "I bet that all four of the guys throw up after riding the rollercoaster five times."

May cocked her head and asked, "Who says they're going to ride it that many times."

Ari put her hands on her hips and said, "Puh-lease those guys are going to ride it as long as they can and I'm thinking five is going to be their limit."

Misty grinned, "I bet that Paul's going to last the longest, I mean seriously, I don't think that steel faced boy can get sick."

Dawn giggled, "It'd be funny to see him throw up, I mean the only expression you ever see on Paul's face is this." And she tried to force a look of utter seriousness on her face.

The girls only laughed and each tried to imitate the face until the doors opened up to the casino.

They walked through the casino asking where the rollercoaster was and then finally finding it and sitting down nearby the entrance to greet their sick friends when they emerged from riding it.

As the girls suspected, the four guys emerged looking sick and smelled awful.

Ari put Harold's arm around her shoulders and put her other arm around his body and said, "I swear, Harold Whittier, if you throw up on me or my car, I am going to murder you."

Harold nodded weakly and Ari shook her head, "How many times did you go on it?"

Paul was the one that answered, "Six times."

Even he looked sick but wouldn't agree to Dawn's help, so she went to help Misty with Ash instead.

May had "reluctantly" aided Drew as they went back to the car.

"Ari! You were only one off!" Dawn said cheerfully.

Ari smiled and said, "Well that was probably the shortest trip we've ever had at a hotel."

Then they heard Ash's weak voice, "Can someone get me a sandwich?" which had been answered with a loud smack on the back of his head and an angry, "NO!" from Misty.

There were pity stares all around them as they went through the casino.

Finally they made it to the elevator and the girls piled in with the guys and then dumped them to the ground and straightened up.

Ari shook her head, "Daaang! You guys are so fat!"

Paul was the only one of the guys standing but he did look slightly green.

The doors opened again and Paul stood at the elevator's doorway so that it wouldn't close as the girls tried to pull the guys up.

Finally after much pulling and groaning the girls loaded the guys onto the car.

Ari frowned, "It looks like we're going back to the hotel."

The car moved and Drew, Ash, and Harold groaned as Paul sat there with the most serious expression the four girls had ever seen.

All four girls shook their heads and said, "Told you so."

As Ari got out of the parking lot and the guys groaned with every stop, no matter how gentle she made the stop, Ari looked back and pointed at the four boys, "If any one of you dare to throw up in my car, I swear to god you will wish you were never born."

At this threat, no matter how sick the guys were they nodded weakly.

Ari nodded and after much groaning in the silent car, they arrived at the hotel and they had several employees help drag the boys to their room.

Paul followed the employees that were carrying the other guys to their room with the keys in his hand.

Ari laughed and shook her head as they followed as well.

The girls got ahead of the guys and got into their room first to freshen up and the employees dragged the guys into their room many minutes after.

Ari and May were in their room and Ari lay against the headboard and switched channels, looking for something to watch as May was changing, convinced that Drew had wiped some of his throw up on her outfit.

May finally emerged from the bathroom satisfied. She had changed from her original t-shirt and jeans to put on a different pair of jeans and a different colored t-shirt. She had also pulled her long brown hair up to a high ponytail.

"I feel so much better." May said as Ari threw May the control and walked to change her clothes as well.

She came out in the same attire as May and then sat on her bed, "So what are we going to do now?"

May smiled and said, "Go gamble and drink!"

Ari stared at her friend for a good long time before May laughed nervously and said, "Just kidding, just kidding."

Ari finally looked away and May sighed silently in her mind.

There was a knock on the door and Ari stood up to open it, the second she moved the door handle, it burst open and Dawn fell in and Misty stepped over her and walked in.

Ari stared at Dawn as she stood up and Dawn smiled sheepishly, "I was too impatient?"

Misty had grabbed the control from May and slumped onto Ari's bed and Dawn joined her, Ari joined May on her bed and as Misty flipped channels, the room was silent.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" May asked.

"Let's go gamble and get drunk." Misty said as she flipped through the channels.

May smiled triumphantly to show that she wasn't the only one thinking it.

Ari flashed her a glare and May's smile no longer radiated her triumph, but her nervousness and she turned to Misty and shook her head, "No Misty, that's a bad idea, we shouldn't do it."

"But May, didn't we talk about this when we were—" Misty was cut off by May who had jumped up and thrown herself at Misty and put a hand over her mouth.

"No such thing. Haha, Misty and her dreams," May laughed nervously and then bent down to tell Misty, "Ari gave me the stare and there is no way I want to get that again!" and then got back up and laughed again.

Ari stared blankly at them before flipping and looking out the window, "I wonder what the guys are doing."

As she said the words, the guys were laying on their beds in agony.

"I feel horrible." Harold complained before rolling to his side to find out he had been laying at the edge of his bed and fell off.

With a loud thump and groan, Harold then said, "And now I feel worse."

Drew looked over at his friend and started laughing, "Oh god! That is the funniest, ooooh."

He stopped laughing as he felt nauseous again.

"I wonder why the girls always have to be right." Harold asked from his spot on the ground.

Drew huffed angrily, "They were just right this one time."

Suddenly Harold's ringtone filled the silence and Harold opened up his cell phone to find a text from Ari.

"I got a text from Ari." Harold said and then opened it to read it before saying, "Dude, I think those girls are psychic or something, because Ari just sent me, 'Girls are always right.'"

Drew shook his head, "No way that was just a lucky guess."

Harold received another text and it said, "It's never a lucky guess, Andrew."

Drew looked around wearily, "They've bugged us."

Harold received another text that said, "We've done no such think Andrew Hayden!"

Drew shook his head, "Paranormal freak."

Harold waited but nothing appeared on the phone. But minutes later there was a knock on the door and Harold pulled himself up, groaning the whole time, and answered it to come back with a note that said in Ari's neat handwriting.

_**That's very rude, I'm offended. I am not a paranormal freak. I just know what you are going to say.  
-Ari**_

Drew and Harold looked at the note in complete horror before they heard loud laughs from their balcony.

Drew stomped over to open the door and reveal, Ash.

Paul came into the room, "Ash, you idiot! They had the perfect horror face, and then you start laughing."

Drew shook his head, "So you guys did this?"

Paul nodded smirking and Ash sat on the bed with his legs folded up before saying, "With some help from Ari and May."

Paul nodded, "And by the way, the girls wanted to tell you guys that they went gambling, just in case you wanted to know."

Harold looked at his phone hurt, "Why didn't Ari just text me?"

Ash responded by simply saying, "Her phone died."

"So are we all feeling better?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Let's go gamble." Drew said, as he grabbed a different shirt and a jacket.


End file.
